Coldly Harry
by Iris Seraphic
Summary: His parents were waiting for him¡K Waiting for the Death God wave his sickle¡K(The End)


Coldly Harry by Iris Seraphic  
  
Harry noticed Voldemort's voice… More and more distant from Harry, it partly hidden and partly visible liked the ghost… Resembled the echoes resounded in the hole.  
  
Um, was this dying? It liked previously the fought with Tom Riddle, Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.  
  
'Harry… Harry! You can't fall down, you CAN'T!' Ron's voice was turned up. He can felt two mighty hands was slapped his face.  
  
He could hear there's a choke with sobs, surely, that's Hermione…  
  
Yes… maybe the time is up…  
  
Maybe 17 years ago, he lived a great life, or maybe his parents were waiting for him… Waiting for the Death God wave his sickle…  
  
Maybe he need to thought that early… Voldemort would fought with him in the end, he would die because that ugly Voldemort in the end?  
  
Ah…. NO, I want to live. my life is begin just now. I can't over… I can't give up. If I give up, that's to be equal to sloppily end these years' war, this hatred, Voldemort's revenged…  
  
He opened his eyes difficulty; eyes were lost the beautiful color, now they were changed to the dark green by degrees.  
  
His ears didn't heard any voice now, someone is turn off the voice.  
  
He saw Ron was raised up his wand to Voldemort and shot a blue fire. He saw Hermione's wand shot a scarlet light. But, Voldemort raised his powerful hands began to charm. Ron and Hermione were going to fixed… Locomotor Mortis.  
  
An instant, Ron was seems that Harry was opened his eyes and stick to they like a leech. Ron shown a bitter smile to Harry, that's the last looked before he die…  
  
Voldemort continued to spell, Ron and Hermione lowly their head suddenly. They were going to melt, a drop and a drop, amassed water on the floor, they blended together to been a pool of water…  
  
Tears flowed on Harry's face, Harry used his great effort crawled to his best friends in his life, but now they are water…  
  
Now he heard Voldemort's cold laughed sound… Harry fondle the water, his tears flowed on the floor, blended with Hermione and Ron. He can't restrain the howl at heart…  
  
*****  
  
'Well, well. The FAMOUS Harry Potter's friends change to a pool of water… Why are you don't follow me, to be my courtier?' A coldly voice said, he use his wand pointed at Harry.  
  
'Yes. Seventeen years… so soon. Potter family's last heir… Still would death on my hands, what a long time! Now, please stand up, Potter. I want to listen your last words…'  
  
'Fuck you last words! YOU're goin' to die!' Harry stood up, roared to Voldemort loudly.  
  
An indigo light shot from Volsemort's wand to Harry, Harry fell down and panted.  
  
'What's this manner of speaking? Potter… Have you forgot your manners?' Voldemort said, his eyes were full of hatred, full of bloods.  
  
'Manners? You foul fiend has manners? You… You…' Harry didn't know what to say, his heart was full of grief, and he knew Ron and Hermione were spell by 'Solid Hydrate' curse.  
  
'Please call me Lord Voldemort… Potter… Maybe I gave you too much time… Bring about your cheeky face began to uttered ravings…' He started to spell, Harry been wared of that… Avada Kedavra… The Killing Curse….  
  
Harry raised his wand and began to spell Defence Spell, but surely he knew this isn't work to the Killing Curse… Killing Curse can't relieve… but he do not wants to die now…  
  
But he does not want to hide… This is an aboveboard duel… If he die, would die like his father…  
  
A green flash shot from Voldemort's wand toward Harry. But Harry closed his eyes and ponders…  
  
'Yeah, only this way!' Harry yelled, he spell Killing Curse, too…  
  
Green flash and other green flash go crossed, Harry's curse shot on Voldemort… But he didn't know was he died or not? Because this is the last picture he saw before he fell down…  
  
He didn't knew how long time pass… He opened his green eyes. Saw the scenes he can see.  
  
He stood up. Looked afar Voldemort is died…  
  
'I did it, Ron… Hermione…' Harry whispered.  
  
There were rapid footsteps behind him. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall run to here urgent. Professor McGonagall saw the scene ahead she and cried bitterly. And Professor Snape walked straight to Harry…  
  
'Professor Snape! I did it! I killed Voldemort! You must help Ron and Hermione mix the medicines!' Harry happily said and walked to Professor Snape.  
  
But Harry is dumbfounded, Snape crossed him, it just liked Harry was water, or a gaseous body…  
  
Harry's heart fell down suddenly… He's afraid to look behind… He's afraid to see this fact…  
  
'Killing Curse, Professor McGonagall. It seems like they were attacked each enemy before they died…' Professor Snape said peaceful.  
  
'You can't help Harry?' Professor McGonagall cried.  
  
'If I can, I would… But I can't let a died person revive…'  
  
Harry revolved slowly. The picture he saw just liked a nightmare, a real nightmare. He walked slowly, he saw 'another' self was lied down on the floor, and Snape was near by 'another' self… 'Another' self seems like sleeps deeply. Eyes were closed tightly. Hold on the wand…  
  
'No… That's not… That is NOT I! Absolute not… Professor Snape, I'm here! Look over here!' Harry yelled.  
  
Snape cried suddenly, he said 'you stepped on James's way after all… Harry…'  
  
These words awaked Harry thorough… I was died… I was died… I was DIED?  
  
*****  
  
Harry's funeral was very huge. Other side, Voldemort's remains were gone up in flames, and threw away in a chasm.  
  
There was a light rain felling, so the funeral was change to an indoor funeral. But there are too much people, half people were outside got wetted in the rain.  
  
The entire professors in Hogwarts were attended, and no except Ministry of Magic's Minister.  
  
All the people were sadness to look afar a picture in the funeral. That is Harry's picture.  
  
Harry from first to last was stood in the corner. He made a bitter smile. Why should he so sad? This would let him sadder, died person was himself!  
  
The crowds were begun to whispered and started to avoid, made a space for someone to pass.  
  
Harry open his eyes wide － Ron and Hermione were came. Hermione wore a pure white skirt and black clothes. And Ron wore a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans (everyone were gave heed to him).  
  
They saw the picture. Hermione wept abruptly. Ron stared the picture, seems liked he was said, 'I don't believe it!'  
  
'Hey. Ron, I'm here. Where are you looking about?' Harry whispered. He stood up and walked to Ron slowly. He raised his hands. He wanted to touch Ron's cheek. But passed through Ron's face.  
  
His attention turned about Hermione. She's still wept. She inclined her head and tears a drop and a drop fell to the carpet. Harry lifted his arms. He wanted to hug Hermione. But this was come to naught, too. He can't touch them.  
  
Harry wanted to cry suddenly, but he's endured. Contrarily Ron is so calmed, but his expression in his eyes was so cool, former times' shined was vanished…  
  
Ron took out wand and onward to picked up Harry's picture.  
  
'Ron?'  
  
All the crowds yelled. Harry's dumbfounded. Ron used his wand to made a flame, started gone up the picture in flames. The picture is changed to ashes…  
  
'He wasn't died,' said Ron peaceful. He received the wand and looked everyone.  
  
'He's my best friend. During a whole lifetime he is. I will not forget him. So y'all don't need this funeral,' said Ron, 'so, yes. He lives in my heart!' Said Ron. Everyone were looked him, no excepted Harry.  
  
'To Harry Potter － the boy who lived! To Harry Potter － the hero forever!' Whispered everyone.  
  
'Harry is lives in our heart! Always and forever －' said Ron.  
  
Harry walked to him. Harry whispered, 'Thank you, Ron. My best friend.'  
  
Then he walked to Hermione. 'Bye, Hermione. Take good care of your health. Don't cry.'  
  
Harry left them, walked toward slowly and slowly. Went to the end of the life, went to the Heaven. Ron stilled looked toward. Who was he looked about? What on earth?  
  
No one knows.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
